


Alice the outsider

by Aliceember



Category: Dazed and Confused - Led Zeppelin (Song), Me - Fandom, Myself; Yourself, canon - Fandom
Genre: Blurry vision, F/F, F/M, Gen, I am a bunny - Freeform, I will save them all., I woke up 3 years ago, M/M, Multi, My dad was demon, My mom was angel, One pupil naturally larger, Other, especially when I get all happy and excited, i will love them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceember/pseuds/Aliceember
Summary: I grew up loving the lore, sci fi,  conventions-my most awkward friends my favorite. In my mind; I am merely Jess, twin to Jen. We detached from this world, the depression and anxiety from being Bi-polar. I am a BSN ICU Nurse, however keep leaving due to the way they treat their patients; I do genuinely hold a love for every aspect of the creator.My twin, she has lost the path, however we are all now finally symbiotic. It starts with her last stay here; I she always huffs about being Satan in some for another-which was fine because we started remembering things we shouldn’t have two years prior until I had a basic grasp and knowhow that I have a purpose from god.What this website is, and its actual function I have no idea; my bet would be something with the 4th or dream dimensions. I don’t know, but it is quite the work of art and I am excited to dig my fingers into. The 3D matrix is starting to crumble around me.It would be so lovely if someone would help me a bit in finding my maze through wonderland to reveal my source identity.Anywho to my new literature friends; I’m the mom/type so please be staying safe; I love and care about you-truly. Someday we will all just call each other family.
Relationships: Separated spouse
Kudos: 1





	Alice the outsider

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ I have no idea what I'm doing *Insert elevator music here*

A gasp like no other I sat up from the foam mattress on my ground, dreams; I was quite used to and even enjoyed the stoic behind them. However the context in nature, I knew I must take them all.  
Ive lived so many lives… I’m getting so tired. I apologize to the discord I stumbled in the other day; I woke up on my own and everyone has since denied me/called me crazy about all of this but I have gotten used to wearing a tin hat on my head; accentuate the blue in my eyes and I almost have a matching dress.  
And so, I hope you don’t mind if you see a 30’s blonde woman skulking along as a professional lurk watcher There are so many terms to learn, TIE etc.  
I also know that my present self is actual canon, so I am unsure of how to label these; but will say you had nothing to do with it ^_^b  
I take full burden for the rules I broke while not understanding a single thin.  
Anywho to my new literature friends; I’m the mom/type so please be drinking lots of water and staying safe; I love and care about you-truly. Someday we will all just call each other family.  
Also I live a not great condition and someone tole me to take better care of myself and eat more heh, so maybe in some form you can watch me; well if you get stuck in my wall know ill be waiving back


End file.
